


All Wrapped Up

by FoggyNotions



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyNotions/pseuds/FoggyNotions
Summary: Nancy surprises Jonathan for Christmas





	All Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallowtidings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowtidings/gifts).



Jonathan rolled his neck and stretched his back as he made a quick sweep of the house. Will was already asleep, and Joyce had run over to Hopper’s to take Jane a present, or so she had claimed. Jonathan knew that Hopper had been a big support to her mom after Bob’s death, so he tried to not let him bother him too much how close his mom and Hopper had been getting. It was good for her to have someone to talk to. At any rate, it would probably be a while before she got home, so Jonathan checked the locks before heading to his room for the night.

Christmas had been nice. Probably the best one he could remember. His mom had even taken the day off for the second year in a row, determined to not miss out on a big holiday after another brush with the Upside Down. Plus he had Nancy this year. They had exchanged gifts the day before because the Wheeler’s had gone out of town for the day to visit family. They would see each other tomorrow, though. Nancy had some big plan to go ice skating together and no matter how many times Jonathan tried to tell her that it was cheesy and cliche she could not be persuaded otherwise. It probably didn’t help when he let it slip that he had never actually been ice skating before. She had got that glint in her eye that made Jonathan’s heart clench and had stuck out her chin and he knew that the battle had been lost. He wasn’t crazy enough to go against Nancy Wheeler when she was that determined about something. 

Jonathan smiled as he thought of Nancy, only to open his bedroom door and find the girl herself sitting on his bed with a mischievous smile on her face. Jonathan stopped in his tracks, not so much from Nancy being on his bed (that had become fairly common in the last month and a half), but more from the current state of undress that he found her in. 

She was wearing a pair of red panties, but instead of a bra she had tied a big red ribbon around her chest complete with a big bow in front.

“Merry Christmas!”

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked with a laugh. “I mean, not that I don’t want you here, of course I love it that you’re here, I just..”

“I snuck out after my parents went to bed. I missed you.” Nancy interrupted before Jonathan could stumble any further. “Plus, I wanted to give you the rest of your Christmas.”

“The rest of my Christmas?”

“Yeah. Come here.” 

Jonathan’s face broke out into a rare wide grin as he shut the door and hurried over to his bed, quickly crawling over to Nancy. He tilted his head slightly, catching her lips in a slow kiss, “Hey,” he said when he pulled back, looking fondly into her big blue eyes. 

“Hey.” She grinned up at him.

Jonathan leaned back in for another kiss, but Nancy pulled back. “Nope. You have to unwrap me first.”

“I have to unwrap you?” he replied, incredulously.

“Yes!” she countered, her tone teasingly implying he was silly to be questioning her.

Jonathan let out a loud laugh, “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I am not! Besides, you like it.”

“Yeah I do,” he replied softly with a smirk. “Where did you even get this?” he asked as he pulled on one of the ends of ribbon.

“I never reveal my sources” she declared, jutting out her jaw. He’d almost think she was serious except for the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him.

He quickly untied the bow and discarded the ribbon on the floor. Jonathan looked at Nancy’s chest as he ran a finger softly from her sternum to her belly button. “God, you’re so beautiful.” he whispered. He could feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he peaked up at her face. He felt a little silly and flustered, like he often did when he was around Nancy Wheeler, but she was also blushing when he looked up at her, smiling shyly back at him. That was all the encouragement that Jonathan needed to kiss her lips again before letting his mouth trail down her neck and onto her chest. 

Nancy sighed and leaned back on the bed, taking Jonathan with her. While Jonathan was kissing and sucking on her left breast he let his hand slide up her side until he was cupping her other breast in his hand. He began to knead it slowly with his hand, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. God, he still couldn’t believe this was happening, that Nancy actually wanted to be here with him like this.

Nancy moaned softly as Jonathan moved his mouth over to her other breast, shifting his body a little more on top of her. She arched her back up into him causing him to moan in response as her hip pressed against him. 

He continued moving his kisses down her body, pausing at her hip to gently suck a bruise onto her soft skin just above her underwear. His fingers softly trailed down her sides, enjoying the feel of her skin on his fingertips. Nancy jumped when he accidentally hit a sensitive spot on her side, causing her to giggle, as Jonathan muttered a sheepish apology, which she quickly shushed as she looked at him softly.

As Jonathan got settled in between Nancy’s legs, he looked up at her. “Is this okay?” This was still pretty new for them, and Nancy often seemed a little embarrassed to have him see her so intimately, almost like she wasn’t sure she believed him when he told her how much he enjoyed it. Nancy gave a breathless “yeah”, her cheeks flushed as she gave him another shy smile. She reached down with her hand and ran her fingers through his hair and along his jaw, causing Jonathan’s heart to swell.

He gave her a soft kiss on her tummy as he gently pulled her underwear down her legs and dropped them off to the side of his bed. He looked back down at the curls nestled between her thighs and gently ran his finger along the inside of her folds, his breath catching when he felt how wet she was. Nancy arched and moaned in response, causing Jonathan to glance up at her quickly. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything as beautiful as she was right now, laid out bare and vulnerable on his bed. Looking back down, he parted her folds with his fingers and softly licked at her, bringing out another moan as Nancy widened her legs. He ran his finger back and forth inside her folds, stopping to circle on her clit occasionally as Nancy slowly rolled her hips, moaning his name softly. 

Jonathan bent his head down and licked at her clit, soft and slow, moving down lower before going back up to her clit. He had wanted to try and fuck her with his tongue, but wasn’t sure if she would like it. Whenever he moved down closer to her opening, Nancy would moan and roll her hips so he decided to give it a try. He stiffened up his tongue and gently slid it into her. Nancy moaned harder and rocked her hips, moving one of her legs up over his shoulder. He pushed his tongue in and out several times as Nancy rocked her hips in rhythm with him. He began alternating back and forth between her cit and fucking her with his tongue. Nancy’s hips began rocking faster so he started focusing on her clit, licking harder and faster. He slid a finger inside her, followed quickly by a second, pumping them in and out while his mouth focused on her clit. He could tell Nancy was close, so he curled his fingers, sending her over the edge. He could feel her hugging his fingers as she arched her back off the bed and her thighs tightened around his head. He slowed down his tongue, gently licking her as she came down. 

“Was that ok?” He asked as he crawled up the bed and laid on his side next to her. “Hmm?” Nancy hummed.

“Nance?” Nancy didn’t respond as she laid there trying to catch her breath. She slowly opened her eyes, turning her head to smile at Jonathan. “You’re really good at that, Jonathan. I don’t think I can feel my limbs.” 

Jonathan could feel a smile spreading on his face and ducked his head in embarrassment. Nancy wasn’t letting him hide, though, pulling his face up to hers and giving him a long, lingering kiss that made his stomach flip. She reached for his shirt and tugged it up his chest. Jonathan sat up and pulled it over his head, throwing it off to the side. As soon as he had it off, he swooped back in, capturing Nancy’s lips with his. Nancy ran her hands softly over his chest. She pulled him down on top of her and began gently running her hands down his back, slipping them under the waistband of his jeans and grabbing his butt with both her hands and pulling him closer to her. Jonathan laughed softly, breaking off the kiss with a smirk on his face. “What? You have a really cute butt! It’s not my fault it’s so cute I can’t help grabbing it.”

Her hands moved to the front of his pants, working quickly to undo his belt and zipper so she could slip her hand into his boxers and grab his hard dick. Jonathan moaned as she gave him a gentle squeeze and pumped him several times. He buried his face in her neck as he bucked in her hand. “Oh, shit. Fuck.” He moaned as she continued to jerk him, running her thumb occasionally over the head of his dick. He kissed along her neck before sitting up and quickly pulling his pants and boxers off in one quick move. He hovered back over her, his arms on either side of her face and looked at her. She gave him a soft smile and a small nod of her head before he slid himself into her, another moan escaping his lips. “Fuck,” he whispered again.

Nancy wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up into him as he started moving, matching his movements. “Oh my god, Jonathan,” she whispered breathlessly in his ear. Jonathan pulled back and looked into her eyes as they rocked back and forth together. He bent down and kissed her softly on the tip of her nose before bringing his lips back to hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He could feel himself getting close and began picking up the pace, slipping his hand in between them and swirling his thumb over her clit. He broke off from kissing, breathing hard into her neck and mumbling curses softly. Nancy gasped out an “Oh my god!” as she climaxed again, pushing him over the edge right after her. Jonathan shut his eyes tight and muttered another “Fuck” as his entire body tensed up.

When Jonathan came back to himself he could feel Nancy gently kissing him on the face. “Hey,” she whispered when he opened his eyes and lovingly looked at her. “You okay?” she asked with a soft smile on her face. “Yeah, sorry.” he replied as he rolled off her and over onto his side. He laid his head on her shoulder and buried his face into her neck, not wanting to move any farther away from her at the moment. Nancy rolled onto her side towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his own arms around her waist and curled himself into her body, pulling her as close to him as he could and wrapping his body around hers. 

“I think that might be my favorite Christmas present I’ve ever gotten,” he said jokingly, giving her a quick kiss on her neck before nuzzling his nose into the soft spot under her ear. “So do I get to keep you now?”

“Hmmm, we’ll see,” she quipped back as she began running her hand through his hair, sweeping it back from his face and scratching his scalp lightly. Jonathan hummed in pleasure, relaxing into her even more. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt more relaxed and happy. 

They lay there for a while, Nancy gently massaging his scalp as Jonathan began to drift off to sleep. Eventually she went to untangle herself from his arms, causing Jonathan to whine in protest and squeeze her tighter. “I’m just getting a shirt and going to pull the sheets down before you fall asleep, silly! I’ll be right back.” He grunted an unhappy affirmation, too tired to actually form any words. Nancy quickly put on her underwear and pulled his discarded shirt from off the floor over her head, hopping back on the bed and pulling the sheets out from under Jonathan while he mumbled another protest. He snuggled back into her as she pulled the sheets up over the both of them, humming happily now that she was back in his arms.

“Nance?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Jonathan.”


End file.
